fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayane Hakaisareta
|kanji = 綾音破壊された |romaji = Ayane Hakaisareta |alias = Earthquake (地震 Jishin) |color = darkred |text = lightpink |name =Ayane Hakaisareta |race = Human |gender = Female |birthdate = July 13 |age = 17 (Pre-Time Skip) 22 (Post-Time Skip) |height = 5'6 (Pre-Time Skip) 5'8 (Post-Time Skip) |weight = 135 |eye color = Hazel |hair color = Black |blood type = B+ |guild mark = Left Thigh |affiliation = Retribution Army Shūryō |previous affiliation = Isles Royal Family |occupation = S-Class Mage Corporal |previous occupation = Princess |team = Squad Ayane |partner = Robert Kalyfrin Hayate Kaithe Rose |base of operations = Shūryō Main Building Retribution Army Headquarters |status = Alive |relatives = Tsuchi (adoptive dragon mother) Isabelle Hakaisareta(adoptive human mother) Hans Hakaisareta(adoptive human father) |counterpart = Aaron Hakai |magic = Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Ancient Archive Earth Water Dragon Slayer Magic (duel element mode) Requip |weapons = Twin Blades}} Ayane Hakaisareta ( 綾音破壊された lit. Colorful Sound Destroyed) is a Earth Dragon Slayer, and is loosely affiliated with Shūryō. However, she is mostly affiliated with the Retribution Army, an organization similar to the Isles Rebellion. Though both are similar organizations, the Retribution Army doesn't forcibly take children from their parents and experiment on them. The Retribution Army accepts anyone who believes in their cause, and trains them to fight against their enemies. Before joining any guild or organization, Ayane was the adopted heiress of the Isles's Royal Family. After her adoptive mother Tsuchi disappeared, the Royal Family adopted her, and trained her to be the perfect princess. Yet several years after being adopted, Ayane found that there was severe corruption within her adoptive family. After realizing this, Ayane was determined to end the corruption, and started to train herself to fight. During her self-driven training, she stumbled upon a rare magic that was incredibly difficult to learn, Ancient Archive. At this time, Ayane didn't meet the speed requirements of this peculiar magic, and was frustrated about this fact. However, as she trained in different types of magical and physical areas, she started to meet the requirements for Ancient Archive, and was ecstatic to find out that she was able to use it. On her seventeenth birthday, she was able to escape from the Royal Family, and find the Retribution Army. When she first joined the Retribution Army, she was held in a cell for questioning, as she was the former princess of the war ravaged country. However, after realizing her talent in both physical and magical abilities, they allowed her to join, and even appointed her to the rank of Corporal, making her the youngest to ever achieve that rank. Appearance While not extravagantly beautiful, it is safe to say that Ayane possesses more than enough beauty. She stands slightly above the average woman's height. With slightly tanned skin, and dark hair, her looks create a nice contrast. She possesses large hazel eyes, that many remark hold an ocean of curiosity. While not freakishly short, many still consider her a midget because of her small stature, in comparison to everyone else. However, under absolutely any circumstances, do not underestimate her because of her height. She doesn't hold the position of S-Class and Corporal for nothing. Despite her height, she has rather long limbs, enabling her to run faster than most members of Shūryō and the Retribution Army. Besides her short stature, she has slightly rosy cheeks that are often unnaturally red, and seemingly turning redder when she nears her partner, Robert Kalyfrin. Her slightly tanned skin often give off a creamy look, often making one wonder how she could've achieved the look she has. Though asked many times, she never has an answer. Her seemingly innocent look deceives many, and the misconception of innocence often lead to her opponent's death. When her Dragon Force is activated, she takes on the look of a wild animal, and will often act like one, further backing up the notion of her "cruelty". Though not often, she is occasionally set in charge of training cadets, which she often states is the cause of her "gray hair". While she doesn't actually have gray hairs, new recruits often cause her to take on more-than-healthy amounts of stress. During these times, she often is in a grumpy and irritable mood, causing her appearance to differ slightly. In this state, she will often have dark circles under her eyes, and this often causes her partners to tease her about "getting old". Her hair is incredibly unkempt, and her uniform will more than often be wrinkled and/or put on inside out. She will usually walk slumped, or hunched, both of which usually scare her comrades, as she usually stands with almost impeccable posture. Instead of her usually cheery grin, or "shit eating grin", she often has a deep frown, or a scowl on. Physically, she has a adequate looking build, seemingly enough to pass the levels of cadet. Surprisingly, she possesses an inhuman amount of strength, enough to throw a man two times her size dozens of feet away from her. Partially due to the training she received from Tsuchi, she has strong, lanky legs, and a solid amount of muscle in her abdomen and arms. Although she does not have noticeable curves, she does possess some slight curves. She often uses her body of a ten year old to advantage, posing as a girl in her early teens for certain missions that require her to do so, or sneaking into the Royal Family's palace, staging as a new maid. Because of the requirement of fighting almost everyday, Ayane often suffers from broken bones, sprains, and other wounds, whether it be serious, or minor. In her eyes, injuries are injuries, and need to be fixed. So it is not unusual to see her in with casts or bandages suffocating her figure. However, she does her best to avoid getting injuries, as they get in the way of her fighting. But it is nearly impossible to avoid injuries in the Retribution Army, so in order to minimize the amount of time spent in a brace or cast, she has several scrolls with Healing Magic sealed into them. Normally, she is seen with her uniform on. Her uniform consists of a cropped, caramel colored jacket. The sleeves extend to her wrists, and are cuffed. The uniform has two fairly medium sized pockets on the left and right side of her chest. On both shoulders, the back, and on her left chest is the Retribution Army symbol. Although she does not exactly hate it, she says she would rather not have so many Retribution Army insignias printed on it. Underneath the jacket, she usually wears a cuffed, long sleeved formal white shirt. While many would wonder what's the point of wearing a formal shirt in the "army", she states that it's a reminder of her humanity. She says that she doesn't want to forget that despite seeing so much war, she is still human. Not a disposable pawn. But a human. Sure, not all humans have extravagant, or fancy clothes, but a soldier only has his/her uniform in the Retribution Army. Nothing else. So that's why she wears a formal shirt underneath her jacket. The rest of her uniform is fairly complex, as it is composed of a device mechanism that is attached to her pants. Like every other soldier, she wears white, flexible leggings. Around her waist is a sash-like cloth that is tightly attached to a belt. The belt has golden studs decorating it. Several thin strips of sturdy leather that are attached to the belt extend to her shoulders and lower back. Around her upper thighs are two strips of leather per leg. These strips of leather are attached to her belt, which help support the weight of her Quick Slash Maneuvering Device (QSMD). The QSMD consists of two fairly large rectangular shaped devices, each attached to hooks on the right and left side of her hips. On top of the two devices are placeholders for gas tanks. The gas tanks that are hooked up with the devices fuel the device. The two devices are attached to a complex mechanism at the back. The mechanism consists of several circular pieces that allows Ayane and other soldiers to shoot two grapple hooks at a targeted area. The gas tanks send gas into the mechanism, and when Ayane shoots the grappling hooks into a certain place, the sheer force of the mechanism releasing the gas is able to propel any user of the QSMD forward, backwards, or side to side. As for shoes,she wears knee-length brown leather boots. She always wears a red scarf, as it was a gift from her partner, Robert. Before finding the corruption within her adopted family, Ayane could be described as thin and scrawny. She had a paler complexion, and longer hair. Her hair was darker, and slightly longer than her shoulders. Clothing-wise, she wore what could have been considered as commoner's clothes. She wore a simple plain white dress that was ankle-length. Over the dress was a light pink sweater, and for shoes she wore crimson colored sandals. Despite being royalty, and pretty much having everything she wanted, she chose simple clothes that she wouldn't suffocate in. However, due to her position, it was inevitable that she would have to wear ball gowns. The dress that she wore during formal events can be described as elegant and extravagant. Adorned in various frills, lace, and flaps, it can be easy to infer that it is very hard to walk in. The dress's colors can be described as "autumnish". It sports light, orangish-yellowish colors. The upper part of her dress is coral in color, and extends down to her waist before parting and draping behind her. Right beneath her waist are layers of white frills, and yellow cloth. The yellow cloth is adorned with coral colored ribbons tied in bows. For shoes, she wears orange colored slip-on shoes. Personality While she may be in a position that forces her to see many of her comrades die, Ayane still retains a cheerful personality, albeit she does have vulgarity in almost everything she says. However, despite being cheerful most of the time, she is easily angered, and will not hesitate to beat anyone to the point of unconsciousness, no matter their rank or title. As she once stated, she will go to any extent to protect her comrades from death. She seems to suffer from survivor's guilt. This was because despite not actually being the most powerful "soldier" of the Retribution Army, she is usually the sole survivor of any group led mission, apart from missions carried out by her an her original squad. Because of her survivor's guilt, she often becomes reckless, and refuses to acknowledge her own life. However, after seeing yet another squad die, she started to realize that if she died, she would've wasted dozens of others' lives. Thus, she tries to get rid of her recklessness, and stop taking the blame for every mistake others make. As many have deduced, Ayane's cheerful attitude stems from her fear of being shunned for her previous status. While princesses are seldom viewed as fighters, Ayane is an exception. Her past fuels her determination to fight against her adoptive family, and she refuses to forget that she is the cause of thousands of peoples' deaths. Apart from her determination and cheerfulness, several other traits stick out. Her sense of comradeship is something that surprises "cadets" when they meet her. Most automatically assume that she is stuck up, demands royal treatment, and in short, a himedere. Yet after honestly getting to know her, they find that she deeply cares for her comrades, and is not willing to let them die easily. She will go to the extents of abandoning a mission just to help somebody from a different squad get out of a situation.An example of that would be when she aborted an mission to save a squad of cadets from a experiment gone wrong. She is willing to take any reprimand or corporal punishment as a setback when she goes to help her comrades, even stating that, "The way you idiots think is wrong. I get it. I was supposed to kill that little shit who killed a family or two. But I won't do it if my friends are about to face death as a punishment for all the good deeds they've done. That's not a thank you present any of us would want." It goes without saying that she will defend her friends and comrades without a second thought. Despite being a part of a "army", Ayane shows little to no respect to her superiors, often regarding them as mere peasants who are no better than any other soldier. She dislikes calling them by their titles, and will go out of her way to avoid calling anyone "Commander" (団長 Danchō lit. Head), as she dislikes it when people have authority over her. Thus, many people think that she is incredibly immature, and often reprimand her about it. However, she pays no mind to the lectures, and resumes to act in the manner that she does. Often, her teammates question why she hasn't been thrown out of the Retribution Army for her personality, and how she was even placed at the rank she is at. She often treats her superiors like cadets, reprimanding them for the simplest things, and threatening in them without a second thought, thus creating an air of threat. An exception to this would be her best friend, Robert Kalyfrin. She treats him with respect, and is unwilling to oppose against his ideas. However, there is a fine line between good ideas, and ridiculous ones. She has been seen to slap, punch, and downright beat the shit out of him for trying to attempt futile and dangerous plans. After realizing the importance of staying alive, Ayane will not hesitate to issue a "light" punishment for those who violate her "code of honor". Her willingness to beat anybody often scares cadets and teammates away, which earned her the nickname, Earthquake (地震 Jishin). Ironically, despite having a minuscule amount of respect for her superiors, she will gladly execute any command given by them, as long as it contributes to the actual cause of the Retribution Army. While there is really nothing mysterious about her, once in a while, she will speak like Yoda from the Star Wars franchise just to confuse people. Unlike many of the other soldiers, Ayane possesses a large sense of humor, with the uncanny ability to turn almost anything into a joke. Despite her position in the Retribution Army, and Shūryō, she is actually quite lenient, often giving second chances, and at least trying to understand the problem. However, she does have a temper, and a rather scary one. Her partner, Robert, has stated that she "Becomes the embodiment of a pissed dragon", and her superiors remark that, "Best stay away when she's angry, nothing scarier than a pissed Hakaisareta". Because she is a dragon slayer, Ayane suffers from motion sickness. However, because she is an Earth Dragon Slayer, she has the ability to grow plants at a extremely fast rate, thus, she can grow ginger or cloves to help relieve her motion sickness. History Ayane was found in the woods by her adoptive dragon mother, Tsuchi. Tsuchi adopted Ayane, and taught her how to read, write, and how to fight with her signature magic, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. However, like all dragons, Tsuchi disappeared July 7, X777 for unknown reasons, leaving Ayane to fend for herself. At that time, Ayane was noted to have extreme amounts of Eternano inside of her. So much, that it was actually making her sick. She had stumbled near the Isles Royal Palace, and then was captured by the guards. After realizing the potential in the child, the Queen adopted her, under the guise of using her as a weapon. However, the actual reason was that she was unable to give birth due to a curse placed on her, and she wanted a daughter. The King wanted to use her as a weapon, and ordered her to be trained properly. For several years, Ayane lived in the Royal Palace, until she found out about the corruption within the family. The Royal Family was stealing money from other small countries and the people. Because of this, citizens were revolting, and the once beautiful island was turned into a war-ravaged wasteland. Ayane vowed that she would stop this corruption, and punish her "parents" for abusing the trust of so many people. She trained harder, and stumbled upon a rare magic, Ancient Archive. At first, she was unable to use it because she didn't meet the requirements. However, as the months tediously progressed, she was slowly able to meet all of the requirements, thus she started to practice it. On Ayane's seventeenth birthday, she was able to escape from the palace, and find her way to the Retribution Army, a organization similar to Paradonix. However, the Retribution Army did not kidnap children and experiment on them. Instead, they acted like a rebellious army, taking in anybody who would like to join. At first, they arrested Ayane, and brought her in for questioning. After realizing her abilities and her reasons for being there, they allowed her to join. However, she would have to be part of a squad with Robert Kalyfrin, a incredibly strong soldier there. After a few months, she was promoted the rank of Corporal, thus, she was granted her own squad. Synopsis Synopsis= |-| Roleplays= |-| Storylines= Equipment Scrolls: In order to utilize Ancient Archive, Ayane must have a sufficient amount of scrolls on hand. In order to avoid carrying an astronomical amount of scrolls, Ayane utilizes Requip to store her scrolls in her personal pocket dimension. Thus, she can take them out at any given time in order to utilize Ancient Archive. Quick Slash Maneuvering Device Every soldier is given a Quick Slash Maneuvering Device, or the QSMD. The QSMD consists of two fairly large rectangular shaped devices, each attached to hooks on the right and left side of her hips. On top of the two devices are placeholders for gas tanks. The gas tanks that are hooked up with the devices fuel the device. The two devices are attached to a complex mechanism at the back. The mechanism consists of several circular pieces that allows Ayane and other soldiers to shoot two grapple hooks at a targeted area. The gas tanks send gas into the mechanism, and when Ayane shoots the grappling hooks into a certain place, the sheer force of the mechanism releasing the gas is able to propel any user of the QSMD forward, backwards, or side to side. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship: Because she knows that the levels of Eternano inside of her are limited, she chose to also learn how to fight using swords. Ayane is capable of parrying, counterattacking, and blocking. She uses an unorthodox method of fighting, with no code of honor to stick to. She uses two twin blades that are sheathed in her QSMD. She is capable of duel wielding, often using the fact that she has two blades to her advantage. Because she has two blades, she is able to block with one hand, and attack with the other. During her time training, Tsuchi taught her to write with both hands, thus making her ambidextrous. With her ambidexterity, she is able to quickly overpower her enemies with her swords. Combined with her speed and monstrous strength, she can be an unstoppable force. But because of her habit of getting bored with "normal things", she has created several techniques with her two swords. Both of which include channeling her abundant Etenano into her swords, and basically giving them "power ups". Ayane is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to these techniques, as they are not called the Earthshaker Techniques (アースシェイカーの技法 Āsusheikā no Gihō) for nothing. When combined with her Earth Dragon Slayer techniques, they have been rumored to cause cataclysms. However, rumors are rumors, and should be disregarded. Despite this, Ayane does tend to "go easy" with her swords. She feels that it is not her job to determine whether or not somebody should live or not, and will often just cut at her opponent's legs, arms or anywhere that is not a major artery. As a member of the Retribution Army, she is actually required to be at least an amateur at sword fighting, and/or have knowledge of the way of fighting esoteric to the Retribution Army. But despite this, she has gone out of her way to try and perfect her skills at fighting with a sword, and is actually considered one of the most valued assets to the organization because of this. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ayane is actually quite skilled at unarmed, close ranged combat. Just like her sword fighting style, she has no particular code of honor she sticks to when she fights. The way she fights is actually just harsh blows delivered at the correct time and place. Because she has no actual fighting style, she will willingly resort to biting, elbowing, and spitting on her opponent just to distract them. She is capable of delivering a rapid succession of harsh blows with her hands, legs, elbows, and knees at her opponent. Even unarmed, she is a force to be reckoned with. She will hit her opponent if they are down, and will gladly take advantage of any weak points her opponent may have. Due to being part of an unofficial rebellion army, she must learn how to fight with her own body. After many years of grueling training, the result was complete mastery over unarmed combat. Ayane is capable of targeting weak points and/or pressure points. She is known for going for pressure points that if pressed on hard enough, are able to knock a person out. When combined with her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, she becomes a devastating force, capable of taking out small parties that are unfortunate enough to come across somebody like her. She is described as a wild, untamed beast when she fights, as she fights with no regrets and with sheer brute force. Combined with her incredible reflexes, she is able to dodge and counterattack quickly, being known as the Flash (悩ます Nayamasu) for her uncanny ability to seem like she's teleporting. However, the reason behind her ability to look like she's teleporting, is excellent footwork and reflexes. She knows exactly where to move, and when to move. Her reflexes combined with her footwork create a quote-on-quote, "Demon in a human form." Although she is a incredible force with her unarmed combat, she does have a tendency to trip herself. Although she isn't what the average person would consider clumsy, she does trip herself, causing her to risk her life in the process. To make up for her "clumsiness", she has trained herself to make most of her fights quick, brisk, and brutal, thus scaring most of her fellow comrades in the process. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Ayane's mother once told her that in order to truly master her magic, she must learn to react quickly to seemingly desperate situations. Tsuchi had told her that no problem is unsolvable, and with quick thinking, she can accomplish the impossible. Ayane's reaction time is something that is considered inhuman. She is able to react to speed enhancing magics such as High Speed in mere milliseconds, and attack thoroughly and quickly. She has what could be considered a "sixth sense", the uncanny ability to predict her opponent's next move through sheer calculation and hunches. Even if her prediction was wrong, she is able to react quickly and apply necessary changes to her plans on the spot. Her reflexes are not only physically, but mentally as well. Because of her living in the Royal Family, in a war ravaged country, she has learned through experience to react to harsh situations. Her sharp reflexes and reactions have saved her and her comrades' lives several times over, causing many to respect her intelligence and physical attributes. Master Strategist: An expectation of her position in the "army" was at least good initiative and strategy. Ayane is able to pinpoint exactly where her opponent's weak points are, whether it be through prediction or observation. During pre-battle briefing, she often points out how plans could possibly fail or work, and then she is able to quickly improve on a plan. She has a pedagogic ability to remember all her opponent's fighting styles, weaknesses and strengths, and execute the best action to take care of them. She has been compared to Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion on terms of strategy and initiative. The way her comrades place their trust in her decisions can be slightly comedic, as even the slightest mistake on her part causes them to have exaggerated reactions. She often observes her opponents, and then determines their weaknesses through hunches and educated guesses. Her predictions are often correct, and when the proper measures are executed, the result on the target is catastrophic. Immense Magical Power: After years of training and fighting, Ayane now possesses a monstrous amount of Eternano inside of her, far more than the norm. After training with Tsuchi for several years, she was left with a vast amount of Eternano, so much, that it had made her sick. Which was why it was so easy to take her to the palace in the Isles. However, during the short period of time she was in the palace, she was able to learn how to control the amount of magic power she released, or used. Now, she is capable of unleashing multiple magical attacks without any strain for an extended period of time. She is able to go into her duel element mode, and use it for an astounding amount of time. The amount of magic power inside of her is quite literally overflowing, and more often than not, her magical aura makes a frightening appearance. When she first releases her magic power, the ground underneath her begin to crack or completely shatter. The force of her raw magic power was almost enough to crush Setsuna to pieces, however, as previously stated, she has almost complete control over her magic power. So it is highly unlikely that she would kill her guildmates or comrades. *'S-Class Magical Aura': An S-Class aura is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. *'Second Origin Activation': Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Magical Abilities Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Earth Dragon Slayer Magic: Ayane is an adept user of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. Taught to her by her dragon mother, Tsuchi, she is able to incorporate the element of earth into her body and produce it. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic has both supportive and offensive attacks and "power ups", as it is considered a mix between Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Water Dragon Slayer Magic. However, this style of Dragon Slayer Magic is extremely versatile, allowing the user to grow a specified plant at astronomical speed. Thus, the user technically doesn't have to worry about being hungry. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows Ayane to grow Aloe Vera to cure burns, or ginseng to cure headaches and stomach pains. Like all other styles of dragon slayer magic, Ayane is able to consume her respective element to regain magic power. In her case, this element is earth, and she is more than capable enough to cause a catastrophe in mere seconds with this magic. She is able to cause extremely small seismic waves at a focus, below her, and then cause the waves to hit an epicenter. Then, the waves span out, causing a small earthquake. The potential destructiveness of this magic often makes regular people hate her, as they are afraid that she wants to destroy everything. However, that is hardly the case. She wants to help people, and often causes failed crops to grow into healthier, delicious plants. *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (地球竜の咆哮 Chikyū Ryū no Hōkō): As every dragon slayer has their signature breath attack, Ayane is no exception. In her case, her roar is the Earth Dragon's Roar. When initiating this attack, she gets into a fighting stance, and leans her head back. She then takes in a deep breath, and then releases a tornado like torrent of soil and fast winds. Her roar is a force to be reckoned with, as it is equivalent to the power of a medium-sized tornado. The force of her breath attack can "punch" right through several wooden walls, and can blast opponents away like they're just dust. After surviving her roar, there is a possible chance of her opponent getting "dust pneumonia". Dust pneumonia is when dust, dirt, rock etc. have somehow managed to find their way into somebody's lungs. The lungs then secrete mucus, and create a cement like material, thus, it suffocates the person who is suffering from dust pneumonia. *'Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines' (地球ドラゴンの息の詰まるブドウ Chikyū Doragon no Iki no Tsumaru Budō): As the name of the spell states, Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines is a simple yet deadly spell. It allows Ayane to grow several dozen vines at an instant, and allows her to control them by will. The vines that are grown are thick and have extremely sharp thorns, and just asthe name suggests, are excellent at suffocating victims. When intiating this spell, Ayane opens her stance, and holds out both arms. She then turns her wrists so that her palms are facing upwards. Her hands will begin to glow blueish-greenish, and several seconds later, several dozen vines will appear, ready to do her bidding. While this spell is technically very versatile, Ayane tends to only use them for one thing; going for the kill. Although she usually refuses to kill anyone, because of her position, she has to. Thus, she only uses this spell to kill her opponents. The vines are incredibly useful for restricting movement through pain and force, allowing Ayane to walk up to her opponent with little worry, albeit the spell doesn't cancel out her opponent's magic. **'Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines' (地球ドラゴンの中毒の木 Chikyū Doragon no Chūdoku no Ki): Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines is a more deadly version of Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines. 'As the name suggests, the spell relies more on poisoning Ayane's opponent instead of suffocating them. The poison emitted from these vines cause a variety of things, such as extreme pain, suffocation, and hallucinations. However, Ayane usually makes the vines cause extreme pain, in order to torture her opponents into submission. These vines' appearances are drastically different from Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines. Instead of thorny, thick, and green, these vines are thin, purple, and are thornless. The way the poison seeps into her opponent's body is through their pores. When the vines wrap around her opponent, they emit the poison, and force it into her opponent, causing the desired effect on her opponent. *'Earth Dragon's Blessing (地球ドラゴンの祝福 Chikyū Doragon no Shukufuku): Earth Dragon's Blessing is basically equivalent to the Sky Dragon Slayer's healing spell. Ayane presses her hands against the wound she wants to heal, and transfers a healing spell. However, this healing spell is limited to the plants that exist to cure a certain wound or pain. For example, Ayane can transfer the effect of Aloe Vera into a burn wound. Ayane is able to speed up the process of healing with these plants, allowing whoever she is "healing" to recover quicker than normal. However, just like Wendy Marvell, this spell drains Ayane's magic power quickly, thus causing her to use a lot of caution when utilizing this spell. Despite this drawback, the effect on her target is astronomical. The wound is usually gone, and the target is usually left with a calm relaxed feeling. Dragon Force:Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When Natsu Dragneel achieved such state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke spell, his flames also gained the ability to devour offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero. Duel Element Mode Earth Water Dragon Mode (地球の水竜モード Chikyū no Suirō Mōdo): After consuming Juvia's water, and having it fuse with the earth inside of her, Ayane was able to enter Earth Water Dragon Mode, thereby enhancing her already catastrophic attacks with the element of water. In nature, water causes plants to grow. Magic-wise, it enhances the power of Ayane's attacks to the point where she is able to use basic attacks and knock her opponent out. In this state, she gains the ability of hydrokenesis, or the ability to control water with her will. She is able to enter this state through pure determination and anger. However, because of its potential power, Ayane often exhausts most of her magic power to use it, thus, she almost never uses it. Despite this drawback, the sheer power of this state was able to destroy an entire guild hall with ease, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble and dust afterwards. When combined with melee, unarmed combat, Ayane is able to punch a man twice her size through several metal walls. It safe to say that this ability is a catastrophic ability with an incredible potential for extreme destruction. Ancient Archive In order to properly utilize this specific kind of Magic, there are several requirements that have to be in place. The first requirement, is a large amount of scrolls. In the case of a single spell, one will usually suffice. The second is the skill to place Eternano into objects and specfically, these scrolls. The final requirement includes writing the name of the spell one intends to seal inside the scroll before sealing it shut. For an experienced Mage, fulfilling the two former is fairly easy. It is actually the third requirement which is the most difficult one to fulfill. Writing esoteric symbols in rapid succession is not a Mage's skill per se, hence why most Mages fail at mastering this spell. This also explains why this Magic is considered rare; many know of its existence, but are simply too slow writers to even consider using Ancient Archive. When this Magic is employed in practice, which is done in rapid succession, the user brings out an unused scroll, channels Eternano into it and seals it shut by compressing Magic into the end of the scroll. The scroll is now prepared to absorb an incoming spell. However, since it is still blank inside, it cannot be used in combat. It needs to absorb a certain spell in order to be useable. And for the spells to be stored inside the scroll, the spell's name needs to be written inside the scroll. This essentially means that the caster may never use this against an unseen spell. However, any spell repeatedly used will essentially be neutralized against a powerful user of Ancient Archive. Slayer Magic which relies on a few powerful spells, as an example, will have a difficult time coping with the sheer versatility of Ancient Archive. However, since the user only unleashes the spells, not controls them, they are at a disadvantage when it comes to raw power. However, it should also be noted that this particular Magic is not capable of sealing all kinds of Magic. Body Magic, such as Take Over and Keratin Body, cannot be archived in the scrolls as that would require sealing the caster away as well; a feat which the scrolls are incapable of achieving. In addition, the Black Arts are also considered to be superior to this kind of Magic and are therefore off-limits. But strangely, it appears as if Curses are fair game and can still be subjected to sealing due to their similar structure to regular Magic. Despite the apparent disadvantage in terms of power and the ability to properly control the spells, the sheer versatility this Magic offers is not to be overlooked. Its capacities allow it to seal away virtually any spells cast in the direction of the user with ease. However, the process is far more intricate than it seems. Despite the speed and precision of Mages who utilize this Magic as their primary means of combat, it is difficult for inexperienced users to even dream of using Ancient Archive against skilled Mages. The process of utilizing the spell forces the user to unseal the scroll, write the name of the spell directed towards one, then apply Eternano into the scroll, which causes the letters to glow blue momentarily and finally absorb the spell into the scroll. Soon thereafter, the user will have to seal the scroll shut again with their Eternano. By removing the seal of the scroll and unfolding it, the user will unleash the spell stores inside. Afterwards, the scroll will once more be blank; ready to be used over again. However, some of the scrolls may actually contain the spells permanently, but there are several requirements existing in this case. For starters, the spell sealed cannot consume too much magical power from the user. Thus, this is quite relative to user. Some are only capable of sealing spells of extremely low power, while others are capable of sealing spells with moderately high firepower. The second requirement is that the user needs to seal the scroll with a special seal. Altering the flow of the Eternano, the user will produce a wax-like seal with the symbols 特別 (Tokubetsu, lit. Special). This is the seal indicating a permanently useable spell. Finally, the user needs to make sure to seal the scroll with the same Eternano flow after using it. If not, the scroll will still be useable one more time, but only once, as the seal turns into a regular seal again. If the process is executed correctly, the scroll will sport a permanent usage. It should also be noted that some users have a difficult time distinguishing the scrolls from each other. But once a spell is sealed inside a scroll, the exterior of the scroll will change its color to match the color the user associates with the kind of Magic that the spell belongs to. Traditionally, a Fire Magic spell would be red in terms of color, while a Water Magic spell would be aqua. Despite this, however, the scrolls may still be destroyed by powerful Magic, such as fire. Because the scrolls are vulnerable to any common damage, this Magic is usually utilized in tandem with Requip in order to properly store them and keep them out of harm's way. In addition, the dimensions provided by Requip keep the scrolls stored safely as well. Since an experienced user will accumulate quite a few scrolls during the course of their lifetime, storing them in a pocket dimension will free up a lot of space in one's living quarters. However, this does not usually not make the scrolls resistant to damage. It is therefore common to cast protective charms on the mediums to make them resistant to other kinds of Magic. It should also be noted that a skilled caster of this Magic would be able to combine different scrolls to invent new spells similar to Unison Raid. However, since the caster is alone, less Magic is required to combine. In fact, one may regard advanced Ancient Archive spells as some sort of Magic chemistry. Some spells compliment each other to create new and more powerful ones, while other combinations are disastrous and potentially lethal for the caster. With even basic elements, powerful combinations can be employed to overwhelm powerful opponents. *'Replication: Sansei Doku' (複製:酸性毒 Fukusei: Sansei Doku lit. Acidic Poison): Relationships Robert Kalyfrin The two have a rocky relationship, yet they both trust each other wholeheartedly. When Ayane first met Robert, she immediately took a disliking towards him. The fact being that he was only there to "babysit" her. However, as the months progressed, she slowly began warming up to him. When Ayane was promoted to corporal, she finally began to get to know him. Presently, she is willing to sleep on his lap while on duty, trusting him to wake her up if her Commander was coming.